Adventures of a Timelord in training
by Thornbrier
Summary: Follow the adventures of the 10th Dr.'s Daughter as she learns what it means to be a Timelord. It will be updated in small segments as ideas strike me and time permits.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke rose from the crater, swirling in the late night breeze. Insects and lizards began to chirp once more breaking the deep nights silence. Subtle shifts in the rock belied the strenuous movements below until a bloody hand shot into the air. The muscles exposed to the air cringed at the new form of pain, but more was to come. Clawing at its surroundings tearing away its flesh almost as fast as it grew, the hand shifted the rubble to reveal a bloody skull, its brain visible where the head had been sliced open by jagged glass and twisted metal.

A second skeletal hand emerged and helped dig away the rock in front of the face. A face which gasped for air as soon as it was available. A face of utter terror, horror, and confusion. It looked into the sky with its remaining left eye trying to calm down and map the heavens.

This period of calm allowed the hands and head a moment to recuperate, slowly expelling foreign matter as the line of regeneration advanced. When it reached her missing bone the healing slowed to a crawl; bone, muscle, and skin all growing at once. As it rebuilt her eye socket it remained hollow until the surrounding structure was all complete, then a blue eye filled in the hole. Finally able to see with both eyes as her nervous system synced up the new tissue she took a deep breath, or as deep as she could with her chest still mostly crushed under bloody rock and dirt.

With fully healed hands she grabbed a somewhat triangular piece of cooled metal and started to dig herself out of the pit. It was hard work, her arms not being at the best angles, unable to take full breaths, but after what felt like days of digging, exposing wounds, healing, and digging further, she saw that her hips were crushed and buried beyond retrieval.

Gritting her teeth she took the crude shovel and started to sever her own spine below her rib cage. It fought back, focusing all her bodies healing on such a vital part of her body, but with considerable effort she was eventually able to pull her upper torso out of her grave. Without all the rock and dirt in the way her lower body began to grow back as she clawed her way up the sides of the crater. By the time she crested the nearest lip she could tell it would only be a matter of moments before she would be able to sit up on her own butt cheeks.

She sat herself up as soon as she was able, swiveled and saw as various lizards and rodents fought each other for the right to eat the rest of her exposed remains where she had been attached only minutes before.

The stars were unfamiliar to her, as were the animals, but this wasn't a surprise. It wasn't the first new world she had visited, but at the moment she couldn't really remember any of the others. It would only be a matter of time before those memories grew back as well. Its not every day half your brain is lopped off by your own canopy during a failed atmospheric entry.

She felt around in her remaining pockets to see if any of her equipment had survived. But all she could find was a protein bar and the crushed circuitry of what was once her surface to orbit radio. She figured tasting the bar would at least help things seem normal, despite not actually needing the protein. Why did she even carry it around, she wondered. Was it just standard issue for a stolen uniform or had she deliberately placed it in her shoulder pocket?

She had only finished half of it before she saw her reflection in the silvery wrapper. She looked terrible. Aside from all the blood and dirt her new hair had grown in as a fine blond, and the new blue orb didn't match the green one in the other socket. The fine blond hair clashed with her coarser dark red hair. On top of that, given the poor light she couldn't tell if her new skin was a different shade of peach than her old skin or if it was just stained from blood, dirt, and radiation burns.

She stood experimentally on her new legs and felt shorter. Her breasts felt closer to their original size than they had before the crash. While examining her body she fell over as her chest suddenly heaved. The portion of her brain which controlled her hearts had regrown and started them both simultaneously. Shocked and relieved she stood back up and walked off into the night.

She looked whole as she walked, but the most delicate organ was still healing inside. She couldn't remember why she had come to this world, but she knew it had something to do with an assassination in two weeks. She hoped her brain would regrow that area soon enough for her to know if she was preforming the assassination, or stopping one.

She wondered what her name was, how did people even organize names? She realized that on this world it would be personal name followed by fathers personal name. On this world she was still Jenny Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

As the artificially generated Galifreyan walked through the night she attempted to organize what remained of her thoughts. She liked the cool air of the night, the wide open fields broken by lines of trees, and the odd boxes on the periphery felt comforting, but she knew she should keep her distance. She felt certain that given time she would remember what those were. In the meantime she enjoyed the soft hair-like grass tickling her new feet and legs as they moved through the flowing forms suspended in the evening breeze.

She could not remember if this planet had any moons, but the star light lit her path well enough. Looking back across her trail the wind slowly reorganized the grass obscuring all record of her journey. That felt right, no one should follow her. Whether because she was dangerous or her mission was a secret she could not tell.

A small lizard lighted upon her shoulder fluttering its iridescent wings. At first she thought it might be looking for more of that meat from the crater, but before she could bat it away the little creature began to coo and nuzzle her neck. Tactics models and survival cooking plans began to play in her mind, but she just couldn't get herself to accept this cute little saurian as a threat, so she brought her hand slowly up to touch it.

Before she could pet it though a new element entered her models, one that was a threat. She dropped to the ground and rolled forward in the grass as a flash lit up the field for a split second and a concussive burst silenced the local wildlife. Her movements felt awkward with her new proportions. She had no weapons, the grass provided only minimal obfuscation of her location, and there would be no backup coming to rescue her. The shooter had every advantage. Perhaps if they shot again she could identify which of the boxes at the edge of the field they were hiding in.

For a moment she wondered why it mattered if she was blasted, she would just regrow, but it did hurt, and she still hadn't remembered what her mission was. If she had to completely regenerate her brain it might be weeks before she would remember, and by then it would be too late.

"That was a warning shot!" an older man yelled out from the dark silhouette of the farm house. Jenny felt excitement to have remembered what the box was, mixed with a compulsion to make a snarky reply about his aim. Instead she decided to remain quiet. "I'll not have some oozing alien eating up my crop. Get back in your ship and go home. I saw you land out there, now get off our rock before I blast you off it." So he knew of space travel and aliens, but of course Jenny didn't have a home to return to, and she still had her mission.

Models showed that if she stood up, even to surrender, he would likely just shoot her, but if she moved with the changes in breeze he should be unable to detect her movements in the tall grass. Creeping forward she made slow progress until she felt confident he wasn't looking in her direction, then she sprinted for the porch and grabbed for the gun.

Turning it on the old man she switched it from aerial burst to tight beam, about to pull the trigger she heard a male voice echoing distantly in her mind 'I never would.' In this moment of reflection her models warned her too late for her to stop it before she was knocked unconscious.


End file.
